The Legend of Billie Jean
| starring = | music = Craig Safan | cinematography = Jeffrey L. Kimball | editing = Cynthia Scheider | studio = | distributor = TriStar Pictures | released = | runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $3.1 million (USA) }} The Legend of Billie Jean is a 1985 American drama film, directed by Matthew Robbins. It stars Helen Slater, Keith Gordon, Christian Slater and Richard Bradford. Plot Billie Jean Davy, a teenager in Corpus Christi, Texas, rides with her younger brother, Binx on his Honda Elite Scooter to a local lake to go swimming. At a drive-in, Hubie Pyatt, a rowdy local teen, and his friends hit on Billie Jean, but Binx humiliates him by throwing a milkshake in his face. Later, as Billie Jean tells Binx about the weather in Vermont, a place he has always wanted to visit, Hubie steals Binx's scooter. As Binx goes to retrieve his scooter later that night, Billie Jean goes to the authorities with her friends Putter and Ophelia. Detective Ringwald is sympathetic but urges them to wait the problem out. When Billie Jean returns home, she finds Binx beaten, and his scooter severely damaged. The next day, Billie Jean, Binx and Ophelia go to Mr. Pyatt's shop to get the money to repair the scooter. While initially appearing helpful and understanding, Mr. Pyatt propositions Billie Jean and then attempts to rape her. Meanwhile, Binx has found a gun, and when Billie Jean flees from the back of the store, clearly distressed, he turns it on Mr. Pyatt. Mr. Pyatt tells him the gun is unloaded, but Binx fires it, wounding Mr. Pyatt in the shoulder. They race away from the shop and become fugitives. By the time Ringwald realizes that he made a mistake not listening to Billie Jean, the situation is spinning out of control. Billie Jean wants only the money to fix her brother's scooter and an apology from Mr. Pyatt. With help from Lloyd Muldaur, the teenage son of the district attorney, who voluntarily becomes her "hostage", Billie Jean makes a video of her demands, featuring herself with her long, blonde hair chopped into a crew cut. As media coverage increases, Billie Jean becomes a teen icon, and young fans follow her every movement. Facing uncertain dangers, both physical and legal, Billie Jean is forced to turn her friends Putter and Ophelia in to the cops for their safety. When Ringwald arrives and demands to know where Billie Jean is, Ophelia defiantly replies, "Everywhere!" Mr. Pyatt issues a bounty for her apprehension, and Billie Jean realizes the best plan is to turn herself in. To avoid attracting too much attention, she and her brother Binx both arrive in disguise. But the disguise is blown, and the situation descends into a riot, which results in Binx getting shot. As Binx is taken away in an ambulance, Billie Jean confronts Mr. Pyatt and gets him to admit his actions that led to him being shot. The onlookers (including Hubie), seeing how Billie Jean was exploited and their indirect involvement in it, destroy all the Billie Jean merchandise and leave in disgust. Later, Billie Jean and Binx (in an arm sling) are hitchhiking in Vermont. Binx, after complaining about the cold, admires a red snowmobile. Cast * Helen Slater as Billie Jean Davy * Keith Gordon as Lloyd Muldaur * Christian Slater as Binx Davy * Richard Bradford as Mr. Pyatt * Peter Coyote as Lieutenant Larry Ringwald * Martha Gehman as Ophelia * Yeardley Smith as Putter * Dean Stockwell as District Attorney Muldaur * Barry Tubb as Hubie Pyatt Production * Filming locations included the Sunrise Mall and several locations along South Padre Island Drive. * The original title of the film was Fair Is Fair. Soundtrack Craig Safan produced the original score for the film writing a couple of synthpop-styled instrumental tracks. Furthermore, some rock songs were added to the soundtrack which had never been officially released. The movie's theme song "Invincible" by Pat Benatar peaked at number 10 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in September 1985, while Billy Idol's reissue of his single "Rebel Yell" climbed up to number six on the UK Singles Chart in October 1985. * "Invincible" (Theme from "The Legend of Billie Jean") – Pat Benatar * "Closing In" – Mark Safan * "Boys in Town" – Divinyls * "Heart Telegraph" – Divinyls * "Rebel Yell" – Billy Idol * "It’s My Life" – Wendy O. Williams * "Time to Explain" – Bruce Witkin & The Kids * "Self Defense" – Chas Sanford Reception Jay Boyar of the Orlando Sentinel stated that the film "has quite a lot going for it" and "doesn't get many points for finesse, but it has energy, good performances and more wit than you'd expect." He added, "One reason that sections of the movie are effective is that Helen Slater has enough style and presence to be believable as a young woman who is taken for a modern Joan of Arc. As Billie Jean, she's got the clear eyes of a dreamer and the toughness of a winner." Janet Maslin of The New York Times said that the film is "competently made, sometimes attractively acted (particularly by Peter Coyote)... and bankrupt beyond belief. It's hard to imagine that even the film makers, let alone audiences, can believe in a sweet, selfless heroine who just can't help becoming a superstar." The film holds a 40% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 10 reviews."The Legend of Billie Jean (1985)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved September 17, 2013. Home media The film was released on Betamax and VHS home video in 1985. In 2009, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment released in Europe a Spanish-titled DVD La Leyenda de Billie Jean, with 4:3 open matte image, but without any bonus material. A remastered NTSC DVD including commentary by Helen Slater and Yeardley Smith was released on November 1, 2011, via their manufactured on demand service. Mill Creek Entertainment released a retail version of the DVD, along with a Blu-ray edition on July 22, 2014. See also * List of American films of 1985 * Social bandit References External links * * * Category:1980s drama films Category:1980s teen drama films Category:1985 films Category:American films Category:American teen drama films Category:American chase films Category:Culture of Corpus Christi, Texas Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Matthew Robbins Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films shot in Texas Category:American teen films Category:TriStar Pictures films